


royal flush

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “A toast for Yuuji!” Kuroo shouts, and everyone raises their glasses. “To the man too stupid to know when to fold!”There’s a chorus of laughter and “cheers!” as everyone downs their drink, and Terushima’s laughing, too, even as a small part of him is distracted by what’s coming next.Distracted and thrilled.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji, Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji/Everyone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	royal flush

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the filthiest thing i've ever written please enjoy your stay

The flop is jack, queen, nine.

Terushima looks down at his hand (three of spades, five of hearts) and then down at his dwindling pile of chips. 

“Check,” says Daichi, tossing in two chips.

Oikawa, Suga, and Kuroo check, and all three look at Terushima.

He blinks once. “See your ten, raise you ten.”

Bokuto grumbles and folds. Asahi spends a long time looking at his cards.

“Check, and raise another ten.”

Shit. For Azumane to bet anything at all means his hand has to be good. Straight, probably. Daichi, Oikawa and Kuroo fold. Suga meets. Terushima looks at his chips again.

“All in.”

Kuroo, to his right, whistles.

“You sure about that, Yuuji?” he asks, elbowing him directly in the ribcage. “We’re gonna get an eyeful if you’re wrong.”

Terushima adjusts the golden, glittery sunglasses on his face, the only thing adorning his body other than a black thong, specially chosen by his most evil boyfriend, and nods.

Suga laughs and throws his cards down. “Fold, and can I just say, I’m rooting for Asahi.”

“We’re already getting an eyeful,” Oikawa observes, and Terushima looks up just in time to catch him licking his lips.

“Shut up and let the man lose,” Kuroo says, reaching over to squeeze Terushima’s ass. “Some of us want an eyeful.”

“Like you don’t get an eyeful any time you want it, Neko-chan,” Oikawa snarks.

Asahi looks down at his cards, then up at Terushima. “Check,” he says, matching Terushima’s pile with his own. 

Daichi shakes his head and draws the turn: a ten.

Terushima nods, and Asahi looks at him for a long moment before nodding to Daichi to continue.

The river is the ace of hearts.

“Straight,” Asahi says, laying down a king and ace. “What’s your hand?”

Terushima swears internally and sets his cards down in front of him. “You win.”

There is a lot of hooting and hollering. Bokuto picks up the cards from in front of Terushima as Asahi rakes the chips over in front of himself.

“This man was betting everything on nothing!” Bokuto calls.

“A toast for Yuuji!” Kuroo shouts, and everyone raises their glasses. “To the man too stupid to know when to fold!”

There’s a chorus of laughter and “cheers!” as everyone downs their drink, and Terushima’s laughing, too, even as a small part of him is distracted by what’s coming next.

Distracted and _thrilled_.

“Let’s see that gorgeous cock, Teru!” Oikawa shouts, the first to finish his drink, and there’s more hooting and hollering as Terushima stands and takes a step back from the table.

He’s got everyone’s attention now; he shimmies and jams one thumb playfully into his waistband. “My eyes are up here, boys,” he teases, even as he uses his free hand to stroke himself through the silk, and there’s laughter and a shout of “Take! It! Off!” from Bokuto. Terushima bites his lip and works the fabric down his body slowly, revealing his dick inch by inch as the men around the table whistle and whoop.

Terushima’s got a nice dick and he knows it. Thick and above average in length, and currently surrounded by a cock ring (also courtesy of his most evil boyfriend). The noise mostly stops as the others gaze at him.

The thong hits the floor, and Terushima’s knees just after it.

“So, Azumane,” Terushima says, licking his lips. “You had the winning hand. I think you should have first dibs, unless anyone is opposed?”

Asahi bites his lip and blushes as he stands, but Terushima knows under that shy exterior there’s something twisted inside him, just like the rest of them. The others encourage him, rowdy and restless.

“Hold on, we’re missing something,” Kuroo says, even as Asahi approaches Terushima and towers over him. 

“Handcuffs!” calls Bokuto, and they’re produced from somewhere and given to Kuroo.

Kuroo leans down and gives Terushima a sloppy kiss, more tongue than anything else. “You know your signal?” he rumbles, their noses pressed together.

“Two taps on the thigh,” Terushima answers dutifully, “but I doubt I’ll need it.”

“Just making sure,” Kuroo answers. “Wouldn’t want my favorite boyfriend getting mistreated.”

Bokuto and Suga protest loudly as Kuroo walks around to Terushima’s back and cuffs his hands together. “Prize is all yours, Azumane,” he proclaims, kissing Terushima’s cheek once before returning to the table. “Have at him.”

Asahi is a skilled poker player, which, although not his most surprising hidden aspect, was still somewhat of a shock the first time they played together. Tonight it means he’s still wearing most of his clothing, and he has to unzip his pants to get to his dick. He probably doesn’t mean to do so, but he moves tantalizingly slowly, and Terushima’s mouth is practically watering by the time his cock is free. He’s hard already, perhaps at the prospect of Terushima sucking him off, and Terushima thrills involuntary as Asahi places the tip against his lips. 

“You good?” he asks, ever the gentleman, and Terushima nods quickly and drops his jaw open.

Asahi winds one hand through Terushima’s hair to hold him steady and uses the other to guide himself into Terushima’s mouth. He groans quietly as Terushima takes him down as far as possible, his tip pressing back into Terushima’s throat. Asahi’s the biggest of any of them (much to Bokuto’s chagrin) so Terushima has to pull back and use his tongue to get the top of Asahi’s shaft. 

Asahi grips his hair harder, forcing himself back into Terushima’s throat. Terushima gags just a little, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“You can take it,” Asahi murmurs. “You have before, haven’t you? I know you want it.”

Terushima can’t help but moan obscenely. He knows he’s got everyone’s attention even as he’s focused on Asahi, focused on his pleasure, and he bobs his head the best he can to make Asahi feel good. Shouts from the table, calls of “slut” and “whore,” spur him on. Asahi swears under his breath and grasps Terushima tighter, and he begins to move his hips to fuck into Terushima’s mouth.

“Fuck ‘im good, Asahi!” Suga shouts.

When Terushima looks up, Asahi is looking down at him, and they lock eyes for a moment. The heat in the room goes up by ten degrees.

Asahi fucks his throat hard and Terushima feels his own erection grow, untended as it is. Asahi loses himself in the heat of Terushima’s mouth and the cool shock of his piercing on his cock. 

“Ah, fuck, Teru,” Asahi gasps. He pulls out and strokes himself thrice more and comes, his release splattering all over Terushima’s face and sunglasses. He stands there with his fingers still tight in Terushima’s hair, his chest heaving as he gasps for air, and Oikawa (now without pants) comes over and wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist.

“How was he?” he asks, one hand snaking down to cup Asahi’s balls.

“Mm, ah—really good, Tooru,” Asahi says. “He was—ah, sensitive—he was really good.”

“‘Course he was,” Suga says. When Terushima looks up, he sees Suga’s migrated over to Daichi’s lap and is slowly stroking him through his pants while his head is thrown back against the chair. Kuroo is behind Daichi, biting at his neck and leaving marks. Bokuto’s got his eyes fixated on the three of them, his hand shoved into his boxers. Suga’s voice is casual and light as he asks, “Who’s using Teru next?”

“My turn!” Oikawa says. He reaches down and presses his thumb hard against Terushima’s bottom lip. “Gonna wipe that stupid smile right off your face, Yuu-kun.”

“I’d like to see you try,” says Terushima, and he lifts his chin just in time for Oikawa to smack him hard across the cheek.

“Open up, toy,” Oikawa says, and Terushima’s barely moved before Oikawa’s shoving his cock past his lips. He thrusts forward hard. Terushima gags, and Oikawa smirks down at him. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Oikawa taunts, his hips already moving in and out again. “You’re such a slut for this, sometimes I wonder if you don’t lose on purpose.”

Terushima swallows down more of his cock with a drawn out moan, his own hips spasming, his dick seeking non-existent friction. Oikawa’s mouth doesn’t stop.

“Fucking whore, aren’t you?” he mutters, slapping Terushima’s cheek again. “Want everybody’s cum all over you, want to be the center of attention?”

Terushima’s eyes water but he nods, desperate for more.

“Teru,” Oikawa groans. “Yuuji, gods, your mouth is so perfect, gonna—”

Oikawa pulls out and holds Terushima’s chin in place with one hand; with the other he strokes himself until he’s finishing, releasing another round of cum onto Terushima’s face. Terushima swipes his tongue around the outside of his mouth, cleaning off what he can reach and moaning at the taste.

Oikawa leans down to kiss Terushima roughly on the mouth, biting his bottom lip hard enough to cause Terushima to gasp. “You look pretty all covered like that,” he hums when he pulls away. “You want some more?”

“Please,” Terushima says, and Oikawa smirks. 

“Who’s next?” he calls, standing back up, and Terushima looks over to the table for the first time in a while. 

Suga has several fingers buried in Daichi’s ass; Kuroo has Daichi’s hands held behind him, keeping him in place. Bokuto is sitting naked in Asahi’s lap, and Asahi is fondling Bokuto’s balls. Terushima’s hips thrust forward again, desperately seeking relief.

“Please,” Bokuto chokes out, and Kuroo looks up from Daichi.

“Go ahead, Kou,” he says, and Bokuto practically leaps out of Asahi’s lap and rushes over to Terushima. He’s touching himself before he’s even fully in place in front of Terushima, and Oikawa laughs as he’s nearly shoved out of the way.

“Fuck, Yuuji,” Bokuto moans, and Terushima gets the feeling he’s not even going to get to taste Bokuto before he comes. “You look amazing like that.”

“You like watching me get fucked, Kou?” Terushima asks, knowing the words go straight to Bokuto’s cock. He’s always loved dirty talk. “You like watching your toy be used?”

“Yuuji,” Bokuto cries. He uses his free hand to grab onto Terushima’s shoulder. “Yuuji, please.”

“Come on, Kou,” Terushima says. “You wanna cum all over my face, don’t you? You wanna cover me with it, wanna make sure everyone knows I’m yours, right?”

Bokuto cums with a strangled cry while Terushima’s mouth is still open, so that some gets onto his tongue. He makes a show of swallowing it down and licking his lips while Bokuto’s fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulder.

Bokuto leans down and kisses him. “You’re doing really well. You still green?”

Terushima nods quickly. “Very green.”

“Daichi’s ready for you, Yuuji,” Suga calls, pulling his fingers out of Daichi’s ass. “And you’re getting Tetsu, too.”

Terushima bites his lip as Daichi stumbles to his feet, wobbling until Kuroo catches him. Suga watches them for a moment before standing himself and heading for where Oikawa’s eagerly awaiting him.

“Kou, why don’t you get him ready for us?” Suga suggests, even as he’s draping himself across Oikawa’s lap. 

Terushima throws his head back and moans, loud enough to bring some awareness back to Daichi’s eyes, and Bokuto comes around to Terushima’s back and kneels down behind him.

Kuroo leans down to kiss Terushima’s cheek before he positions Daichi in place. “Go ahead, Dai,” Kuroo says.

Daichi’s cock fills Terushima’s open mouth. Daichi stills, and Terushima looks up to watch him, his chest heaving in uneven breaths. He knows the exact moment Kuroo’s inside, because Daichi’s face twists in pleasure and then relaxes completely. Bokuto starts with two fingers, knowing how badly Terushima needs it by now, and Terushima cries quietly, his noise muffled by Daichi’s dick.

“Go slow, now,” Kuroo murmurs. “We don’t want to overwhelm him right away.”

Daichi nods and moves his hips slowly, pushing his cock to the back of Terushima’s throat and then further as Kuroo pushes into them both. Terushima relaxes and drops his jaw a little more as Bokuto fills his ass.

“So good,” Bokuto says into his ear. “Almost done, and then we’ll touch you.”

Terushima takes a deep breath and lets Daichi fill him, lets him push past his comfort zone. One of Kuroo’s hands reach around and pinch Daichi’s nipple, and Bokuto mirrors the action on Terushima. Terushima twitches and lets Daichi’s cock fall out of his mouth.

“Green?” Kuroo and Bokuto ask in near unison, and Terushima nods.

“Sorry,” he gasps, “fuck, I need to be touched, please.”

“Soon,” Bokuto promises, pressing kisses to his shoulder. “Soon, sweetheart, I swear.”

“You still want Daichi?” Kuroo asks.

Terushima nods, and Daichi reaches down to caress his face gently as he pushes his cock back inside Terushima’s mouth. Kuroo starts thrusting harder, and Daichi tilts his head back and groans.

“Yuuji,” he manages, “Tetsurou, Tetsu, fuck!”

“That’s it, Dai,” Kuroo says. “Relax and let us get you there, let me fill you up, sweetheart, you’re so tight for me.”

Bokuto presses another digit inside of Terushima, and he closes his eyes, trying to focus on all the individual sensations and ignore the urgent need in his groin. Daichi’s getting sloppy, his movements uncoordinated as he uses Terushima’s mouth.

“Tetsu, Tetsu, Yuuji, ah, I’m gonna cum, Yuuji!”

“Pull out, baby,” Kuroo reminds him. “On his face, remember?”

Daichi pulls out just in time to cum, covering the bottom of Terushima’s face and a bit of his neck and chest. Daichi takes big gulps of air, his head thrown back as Kuroo’s hands roam over him.

“Still okay?” he asks low in Daichi’s ear, and Daichi nods.

“Fuck me,” Daichi manages. 

Bokuto slips his fourth finger inside Terushima as Kuroo pulls out long enough to bend Daichi over the table. Daichi splays his upper body across the surface, and Kuroo envelops him, his hands pinning down Daichi’s wrist as he fucks deep into him. He’s more reckless now than he was before, and it’s not long before he’s cumming with a hiss and a whisper of Daichi’s name.

Terushima’s eyes scan the room again. Asahi’s pulling his mouth off of Suga’s cock and Oikawa’s pulling his mouth off Suga’s ass. Suga looks a little cross-eyed when his eyes find Bokuto and Terushima, who’s now chanting, “please, please,” in a whisper that only Bokuto can hear.

“Come here, Yuuji,” Suga says, beckoning to Terushima, and Terushima nearly sobs in relief. Bokuto helps him stand and walks him over to the table. Kuroo undoes Terushima’s handcuffs, inspecting the skin to make sure it’s not too red, and presses a kiss to the inside of each of his wrists. 

Suga and Bokuto lay him down on the table, and everyone gathers around him while Suga removes his cock ring.

“You were so good,” Suga praises. “Let us make you feel good.”

Asahi leans down to kiss his mouth in his slow, tender way. Terushima’s fairly confident it’s Bokuto who slips inside and begins to fuck his ass, because no one else is thick the way Bokuto is. Otherwise the sensations completely overwhelm him. Someone is touching his cock, stroking it thoroughly; someone is kissing his stomach, someone is biting his thigh. He can’t see who’s doing what and it doesn’t matter. It feels amazing, to finally be touched, to be the absolute center of attention, to be rewarded for everything he’s done. Asahi pulls away from his mouth and pulls his hair back into a low bun. When he bends over again he licks at the cum that’s dried on Terushima’s face, leaving Terushima’s mouth open so that he can moan and gasp. 

“That’s it,” Bokuto grunts . He’s breathless enough to confirm Terushima’s suspicion that he’s the one fucking him. “Let it out, baby.”

The hand on his cock is replaced with a mouth, a tongue slick and curling around him, and Terushima knows it’s Oikawa without having to look. There’s a mouth on each of his nipples, a hand winding through the coarse hair above his dick, and Terushima lets his eyes fall shut as they pull him closer to the edge.

Another mouth joins Oikawa’s, someone lapping at his balls, and it’s enough to make him gasp, “Please, _please_ , I’m so close, I’m—”

“Come for us, sweetheart,” Kuroo says.

It’s more than enough to force the orgasm from him, and he comes into Oikawa’s mouth while a scream is ripped from his own. Shortly thereafter Bokuto comes with his own cry. Asahi pets his hair and kisses him, murmuring words against his skin that ground him and help him come back into his body. Both of his hands are held; if he had to guess it’s Daichi and Kuroo, but he’s not even sure of that and he can’t bring himself to care.

Suga appears above his head and kneels down to kiss his forehead. “You alright, Yuuji?”

Terushima nods, blissed out beyond words, and Suga chuckles quietly. Bokuto pulls out and massages feeling back into his feet. Slowly the hands and mouths are removed from him. Someone produces a rag to wipe off Terushima’s face, and Asahi does so with all the gentle care Terushima has come to expect from him. 

“You wanna move to the couch?” Suga asks, and Terushima nods. 

Two of them help him over to it, and then as many of them as can squeeze onto it fill in around Terushima’s body. He ends up curled up in Daichi’s lap, Asahi to one side and Kuroo to the other, Bokuto past Kuroo, Oikawa draped across Kuroo and Bokuto. Suga pulls a chair over and tucks his feet up under Bokuto’s thighs. Asahi produces a blanket, and Terushima drifts in and out of wakefulness.

“So,” Suga says after a while. “Same time next week?”

His words are greeted with a round of laughter. Terushima joins in. “As if we have anywhere better to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sin central and the rest of my team  
> socials in profile check 'em out


End file.
